


Hot Athens Nights

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, back in Athens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Michael share the story of how they started dating during some down time at a meet. But both have very different views on what happend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Athens Nights

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble after seeing Ryan race at the Orlando Grand Prix and watching old Olympic races (both Michael's and Ryan'ss)

Allison stretches out, and leans against Conor. Ryan has his head resting on Michael's shoulder and has an icepack on his knee.   
  
''So you never actually told us how you two met'' Allison says pulling Conor's arms around her.

Michael takes the icepack of Ryan's knee to observe the damage ''Looks swollen''  
  
Ryan takes the icepack off of Michael ''It is fine, Allison asked you something'' Ryan puts the icepack back on his knee.

''We met at a trainingscamp before Athens. You know how we met Schmitty''  
  
Allison rolls her eyes ''I know that but how did you meet, meet''  
  
Ryan chuckles ''You mean how did Michael muster up the guts to get me into bed''

''Yeah'' Allison laughs and Michael gives Ryan an eyeroll.

''We bonded over our love for rap''  
  
Conor laughs ''I have never gotten a girl into bed by sharing a love for music. Allison gives Conor a dig ''Glad to hear it. Tell us how you two really got together. You never actually told us. You just kind of went  _'_ He guys, so the thing is me and Ryan are dating'''Allisons says with a pout.

Michael rolls his eyes. ''Fine''

 

_It was a usual hot day in Athens and I was bored. I had the day off and nothing to do. I'd done the touristy things that that everyone had told me to do, but he really wasn't in the mood to do much anyway. I decided to go for awalk_

_  
_''Yeah to go oggle Ian Thorpe'' Ryan interjects

''After all these years Ry'' Michael laughs ''Anyway he is a straight as they come''

Ryan ''Didn't stop you trying''

''Ry Iwas seventeen, can we drop it''  
  
Ryan shrugs.

 

 _I decided to go for a walk, perhaps to see if there was anything to do in the practice pool. I was avoiding Bob and his ''we need to work out what we need to do for Bejijng talk''_ Michael says laughing. _''And it was better than lying on my bed looking at the ceiling and being a sore loser as my mum would have said._

_When i arrived at the pool, i could see some others from our swim team practicing. So i decided to have a look, I didn't fancy joining in. Anyway i skimmed the pool to see if i could see Aaron but he wasn't there.  
_

''However, he did see a real life greek god'' Ryan interjects again ''Moi''

Michael sighs ''Yes, i did kind of noticed Ryan in a different way then i had since we met. I first though it was caused by heatstroke''

_  
_

_Anyway, i wasn't out and i still had a whole lot of guilt issues about being gay and allowing myself to fancy men and perhaps even fall in love. Ryan was sitting on the side of the pool, with his long tanned lengs dangling gracefully in the water. His hair on the other hand, well lets just say that got better with age._

''Hey'' Ryan smacks Michael over the head.

''Dude me and every freaking teenage girl in America agrees that you have had some dreadfull hairstyles.''

Ryan narrows his eyes ''This coming from a man...''  
  
''Guys'' Allison says

 

_He was laughing and goofing around. And i kind of wanted him so badly. He was beautiful, and i couldn't take my eyes off him.  I had seen him in jammers before but under the hot Athens sun, he looked like he belonged among the greek gods. Not like me, I looked out of place. Ryan was showing off diving in swimming a lap and hoisting himself up out of the pool and repeatng the whole thing. Much too the pleasure of the entire Australian female swim delegation._

_  
_''Got to give the ladies what they want'' Ryan high fives Conor.

Michael and Allison just exchange their usuall ''why are we dating these two'' looks.

 

_I could have watched him swim all day. Sure i had seen him swim hundreds of laps but at that moment i didn't want him to stop swimming. Ryan finished his lap and stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair._

_I didn't even hear him call my name until he was a few feet away from me. He was staring up a me with a goofy grin on his face. I returned the grin and made my way down to where he was. Silently praying I wouldn't slip and fall._

_We kind of stood there staring at eachother for a couple of minutes until his stomach started rumbling. And i asked him if he wanted to grab a bite to eat and we did and it was kind of like a first date. So i aksed him if he wanted to go out again, we went out the next night and from then we kind of knew we liked eachother and wanted to see more of eachother,_

_The end._ Michael says taking the icepack of Ryan's knee again. ''Doggy, you should think about pulling out of your next race. I mean you don't.....''  
  
''Okay MP. On one condition.'' Ryan takes the icepack back of off Michael.

''Sure, what'' Michael says already regretting agreeing to something Ryan is suggestion.

Ryan laughs ''You tell Conor and Allison what really happend''  
  
''Have no idea what you are talking about'' Michael starts to stand up but Ryan pulls him back down.

''Fine I will tell them'' Ryan says with a sly smile.

_So the whole bit up until the pool is true but the having a bite to eat isn't. So there i was swimming and flirting when i noticed Michael enter the pool. You cant really miss him. He just kind of sticks out wherever he goes. Anyway I was busy impressing the ladies and i could feel him staring at me. Now back then i was a bit more of a boob dude than a dick dude, i'd say 75-25. But watching Michael sit there, kind of out of place. It was hot and i kind of wanted him. He was funny and goodlooking a a weird, aquaman kind of way._

''Aquaman'' Allison asks

Ryan nods ''No interrupting please''

 

_So anyway I thought i would give him a show, something to look at. I figured he would come over to joins us, but he kept sitting there looking at me like a perv without the moustache. That came years later._

 

Michael snorts

Ryan ignores him and just continues

_So i decided to go over to him, you know help him out. I mean i couldn't really blame him, i was out of his league back then._

 

''Was?'' Conor asks

''Well with my guidance he has become more fasionable and more in my league. Although i do not want any credit for this'' Ryan laughs running his hand along Michael scruffy jawline.

''You know this could become the story of how we break up'' Michael snides.

''You love me too much'' Ryan kisses Michael's cheek.

_Now Michael wasn't the easiest person to be around. But he was kind of hot in a geeky way. So i go up to him and ask him how he is. He just looks at me and says nothing. So i snap my fingers and he finally comes back to the land of the living. He just looked at me and said nothing, which was weird cause normally I couldn't get to shut up. I tried to make converstation, i tried everything until my stomach started rumbling. I asked him if he wanted to grab a bite to eat, he blinked a couple of times and just muttered something about having to see Bob before running and stumbling out of the practice pool._

 

''But how did you end up having dinner'' Allison asks confused

 

_Well I was sitting in the dininghall later that day when Michael came in alone as usual. He scanned the room and we locked eyes he just nodded and turned around and headed back out. I decided to go after him because i worried i had said something or someone else had said something bad about him. He didn't have a lot of friends._

 

''You are making it sound like i was a loner'' Michael interjects

''Dude you were''

''But what happend'' Allison asks getting antsy.

 

_So as I was saying I followed him. And finally cornered him in the practice pool lockersroom. It was empty seeing as all the swimmingevents were done._

Ryan stops and looks over at Michael and smiles

''What happend, how did you get him to speak to you'' Allison asks

''I backed him up against a locker...''  
  
''And?'' Conor and Allison yell in unison

''I pinned him down and tickeld him unil he started to cry'' 

''He said he would only stop if I told him what was bugging me so I told him i liked him''  
  
''So I kissed him'' Ryan smiles ''And told him I liked him too. And that boys and girls is how we kind of started dating''

''We did actually have dinner together after that'' Michael laughs so that part was true ''And I promised him i would always tell him what was bugging me''  
  
''And i promised to tickle him to death if he didn't''

''Aww'' Allison says ''so cute''  
  
''Yeah cute'' Conor says shaking his head ''so speaking of dinner I am getting something to eat. Want to come Schmitty?'' Conor stands up

''Sure, thanks for telling us'' Allison says holding out her hand so Conor can pull her up.

''No problem Schmitty'' Michael says as the two head out of the room.

  
''What'' Michael says when he sees Ryan staring at him with a goofy grin

''You didn't tell them about your little payback before you bought me dinner''  
  
Michael leans into Ryan and trails kisses along his neck till he reaches Ryan's ear ''Oh you mean how i had you begging me to let you come while i fucked you over the starting block?''

''Yeah that'' Ryan says shivering as Michael lightly blows air on the path of kisses he just left.

Michael pulls away and stands up holding out a hand to Ryan ''Didn't want them to think you were easy and anyway somethings are best kept between the two of us.''

''We had some fun in Athens'' Ryan says ''Once you admitted you liked me''

''And we had some hot nights in Athens, I am not just talking about the weather'' Michael replies running his hand through Ryan's hair.

''Well I am hot so it makes sense''

''Yeah you are, i do miss your longer hair it makes you look younger. And seeing the big three-o is on the horizon...'' 

''And I miss the times you didn't like like a hobo'' Ryan retorst  
  
Michael shakes his head. Ryan stands up with a groan and Michael puts his hand under Ryan's shoulder and around his back so he is supporting most of Ryan's weight

''So you gonna pull out?''  
  
''Yeah, only if I can come home with you tonight and fuck you without having to buy you dinner'' Ryan smiles and kisses Michael

Michael laughs ''Wouldn't have it anyother way''  
  
''God i miss the days when you played hard to get, no fun when you put out just like that''  
  
''Admit it doggy you love it''  
  
''Jeah'' Ryan says pulling a way from Michael to high-five him causing them both to stubble to the ground.

''Fuck'' Ryan says grabbing his knee.

''Ry....I think I broke my ankle again'' Michael says close to tears

''Looks like neither one of us is getting any tonight''' Ryan grits and calls out for help

''You know you didn't have to break your ankle to play hard to get, just saying no would have done'' Ryan says smacking Michael

And they both just lie there laughing until Allison comes back to ask if the want something to eat.


End file.
